Flying Without Wings
by Seo Hyun Jin
Summary: Sakura menjalani solo mission untuk menebus sebuah kesalahan yang amat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.  my first fanfic, Pair NaruSaku,character death...ripiu y...hehe ga pinter bikin summary...


wooowa..my first fanfic...pair NaruSaku. Naruto tetep belong Kang Masashi, n Kaio itu mah OC hahahai...

silahkan baca...pak buk kursinya sebelah sana...ripiu y...

* * *

**Flying Without Wings**

Naruto berlari kencang menuju sebuah hutan yang tak asing baginya, ia berlari dengan sangat kencang dan terburu-buru sekali. Beberapa ANBU tak dapat menghentikannya dan tak dapat mencegahnya lagi untuk memasuki medan perang. ANBU yang memakai topeng pandapun akhirnya dengan berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Hokage-sama, kita tak bisa sembarangan masuk ke dalam perang, kau harus tetap berada di tempat. Kau-!" belum sempat ia menghabiskan kata-katanya Naruto langsung memotong dan tidak memberi kesempatan untuknya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Aku tidak bisa biarkan Sakura-chan disana sendirian, dia butuh aku…!" jawab Naruto tegas. Saat itu ia langsung mengepalkan jemarinya kuat dan menambah kecepatan larinya. ANBU tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka sudah tahu. Dengan melihat raut wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan kecemasan. " Kita harus cepat, Jangan sampai kita terlambat!"

Kata-kata terakhir Naruto langsung menyerap cepat di otak mereka. Dan menambah kecepatan. Dan dalam perjalanan mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain lagi. Dan tetap konsentratsi terhadap tujuan mereka.

Sedangkan di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas dan dapat melihat langit terbentang diatasnya, terlihat seorang gadis beramput pendek berwarna pink yang memakai pakaian ANBU dan bertopeng kucing sedang sibuk dengan lawan yang sepadan di depannya. Lawan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Laki-laki yang usianya hampir sama dengannya. Memakai pakaian serba hitam dan syal abu-abu. Rambutnya yang berwarna platinum dengan tatapan mata yang tajam bagaikan elang.

Sakura tampak letih dan napasnya tersengal sengal, ia memegangi luka bagian perutnya yang cukup parah. Dan dengan cepat, ia menyembuhkannya dengan kemampuan medisnya. Cakra hijau meliputi lukanya. Laki-laki itu terkejut melihat kemampuan Sakura.

" Huh…ninja medis ternyata, aku baru tahu….!" gumamnya dengan nada meremehkan. Dengan cepat laki-laki bernama Kaio langsung berlari kencang kearah Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Ia langsung melempar tiga buah kunai kearahnya tapi serangan itu dapat dihindari oleh Sakura. Dan ia melompat kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kaio dan mendarat di belakangnya dan langsung memukul punggungnya sekuat tenaga. Ia terlempar ke dalam hutan, entah berapa jarak ia terlempar dan yang pasti itu sangat jauh dan pohon-pohon di dekatnya tumbang seketika sewaktu menyentuh badannya yang terpental.

Kaio meringgih kesakitan, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah.

" Sial…tenaga macam apa itu!" batin Kaio

Dengan tumpuan tangan di lututnya, ia berusaha berdiri dan memandang focus ke depan. Tapi ia tersentak kaget karena Sakura sudah berada di depannya dengan raut muka yang sangat marah.

" Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami, Kaio?" tanya Sakura

" Huh..kau yang pertama mengkhianati aku, Sakura Haruno!" jawabnya sambil memegang perut bekas hantaman Sakura. Sakit dan terasa remuk. Ia mulai tertawa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong belakangnya. Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya tapi kakinya tertahan sesuatu. Akar pohon. Kaio tersenyum sinis dan membuat segel dengan jemarinya.

"Wood Style : Hebine no Jutsu!"

Dengan cepat akar tadi melilit Sakura seperti ular yang mendapatkan mangsanya. Sakura terjepit dengan lilitan itu dan berusaha melepaskannya tapi sia-sia. Ia sudah benar-benar terjepit.

" Fufu….kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi Sakura!"

" Le…pas…kan…aku!"

" Percuma saja kau memohon…akar itu tidak akan berhenti melilitmu!"

Masih belum menyerah. Ia berusaha lepas dari jeratan akar pohon tersebut. Sakura mulai meronta kesakitan karena seluruh badannya terasa remuk dan sudah mati rasa. " Tidak ada cara lain lagi!" Sakura berfikir dan berusaha merogoh kantong belakangnya dan mengambil kunai yang telah disangkutkan dengan kertas peledak. Ia memotong akarnya dan…

DUARR…

Ledakan terjadi yang berasal dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Ledakan yang lumayan besar itu menyebabkan Kaio terlempar lagi. Dan begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sedangkan disisi lain hutan, Naruto mendengar suara ledakan dan melihat sedikit asap dari ledakan itu. Ia bertambah cemas dan menambah kecepatan. "Sakura-chan…!"

Sakura terbaring lemah diatas tanah dan begitu juga dengan Kaio. Sakura berusaha untuk bangun tapi tangannya tidak kuat menopang badannya. Akar-akar yang melilitnya sudah bertebaran diatas tanah, sedangkan Kaio masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri Sakura.

" Kau bilang kita teman tapi kenapa kau pergi…Sakura!" ujar Kaio lirih dengan berjalan gotai kearah Sakura yang terbaring di atas tanah. Sakura berusaha untuk duduk, tapi tetap tidak bisa. " Ya..memang…kita…teman…tapi…tujuanku berbeda denganmu Kaio…jadi untuk sementara aku memang…harus pergi dari desa…tanpa sepengetahuanmu…!" jawab Sakura dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Kaio adalah teman masa kecil Sakura di desanya dulu, salah satu desa yang ada di Negara Api. Sakura pindah saat umur 6 tahun ke Konoha. Saat itu, Sakura membuat janji pada Kaio untuk menjadi teman sampai kapanpun. Janji masa kecil, tapi Sakura pergi dari desa bersama orang tuanya tanpa sepengetahuan Kaio dan tanpa salam perpisahan. Mendengar hal itu, Kaio marah dan berusaha menjadi shinobi terbaik dan berniat pergi ke tempat Sakura. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak ingat dengan Kaio. Ia pun marah dan menantang Sakura untuk bertarung dengannya menyatakan siapa yang terkuat. Tapi, Kaio yang merupakan anak dari pemimpin di desanya, mendeklarasikan perang kepada Konoha. Tapi perang itu hanya sebentar dan tidak memakan waktu lama karena Sakura memutuskan untuk menghadapinya sendiri karena hal ini juga merupakan kesalahannya.

" Pembohong!" teriak Kaio sambil melempar sebuah bola kecil kearah Sakura. Bola yang ia keluarkan tadi sebelum melilit Sakura dengan jurusnya. Bola itu pecah dan seketika Sakura mengingat sesuatu. " Itu!" mata Sakura melebar dan ekspresi itu dapat di tangkap oleh Kaio.

" Ya..itu pemberianmu..apa kau sekarang ingat..?" Tanya Kaio

" Tentu saja…!"

" Itu sama sekali tak berarti lagi bagiku…karena sekarang aku bukan temanmu lagi…!" ujar Kaio setengah berteriak. Mendengar teriakan dari Kaio itu, Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri dan kali ini dia berhasil. " Jadi…siapa yang terkuat diantara kita. Ini hal yang tak mungkin karena sejak dulu hanya kau yang tahu tentang kejanggalan padaku kan,,,Kaio…!" ujar Sakura yang berdiri dengan gemetaran yang hebat.

" Percuma kau bertarung denganku…lebih baik kau cari lawan yang sepadan. Bukan gadis sekarat sepertiku…!"

Raut wajah Kaio tiba-tiba berubah, kata-kata Sakura terngiang di telinganya. Kejanggalan padaku. Kata-kata itu berusaha masuk ke otak Kaio. Ya, memang benar, hanya Kaio yang mengetahui penyakit Sakura. Justru karena itu mereka pindah ke Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi, tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang penyakit Sakura. Mungkin yang hanya tahu adalah Nyonya Tsunade dan Shizune. Dan sekarang Kaio.

" Ya…aku sekarat..ini pertemuan kita yang pertama setelah beberapa tahun lamanya dan pertemuan yang terakhir, Kaio..!" Kaio tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura dan sekarang ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab semuanya.

Uhuk…uhuk…Sakura terbatuk-batuk dan karena lemah ia pun terjatuh. Sebelum sampai ke tanah, seseorang menangkapnya. Sakura membuka matanya dan ternyata yang sedang mendekapnya adalah Naruto. " Na..Naruto!" ujar Sakura. Ia terbatuk lagi dan kali ini darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto panik dan mulai berteriak pada ANBU.

" Dimana ninja medis.. tadi kuperintahkan kalian untuk memanggil mereka. Mana mereka!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak pada bawahanya itu.

" Sedang dalam perjalanan, Hokage-sama!" jawab salah satu ANBU yang berambut putih panjang. Naruto hanya diam dan memandangi Sakura yang ada dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan Kaio terkejut karena seorang Hokage berada di depannya saat ini. Menolong Sakura, dan memeluknya erat.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang hampir menangis melihat keadaan Sakura. " Aku ingin membantumu, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto.

" Baka! Ini bukan urusanmu. Urusan Hokage lebih berharga daripada menolong gadis sekarat sepertiku, Naruto!"

" Kau lebih berharga dari yang lainnya, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak. " Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Naruto.

Uhuk…uhuk…Sakura terbatuk lagi dan kali ini batuknya memuntahkan darah pekat dan kental ke tanah. Naruto tambah panic. " Dimana medis…Kubilang dimana mereka!" teriak Naruto lagi. Kaio hanya bisa diam, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya Naruto menyadari kehadiran Kaio. Dan memandang marah kearah Kaio. Perlahan ia meletakan tubuh Sakura di atas tanah dan berlari menghampiri Kaio yang juga setengah sekarat. Langsung memukulnya dengan beruntun. Kaio hanya bisa menerima perlakuan itu, karena ia juga merasa dirinya salah saat itu.

" Kurang ajar kau!..Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Naruto mulai ganas dan ingin melancarkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajah Kaio. Tapi tangannya terhenti oleh seseorang.

" Cukup,, Naruto!" ujar orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sai.

" Tapi-!"

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu!"

Naruto pun kembali ke tempat Sakura yang sekarang sedang disembuhkan oleh Ino. Beberapa ninja lainnya datang dengan beberapa medis. Naruto merasa lega karena mereka telah datang. " Tangkap dia!" perintah Naruto tegas kepada para ANBU. Lalu mereka menangkap Kaio dan mengikatnya dengan tali pengunci cakra. Kaio hanya pasrah.

" Ino, bagaimana denganya?" tanya Sai yang sekarang duduk disamping Ino. Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi lebih khawatir daripada sebelumnya. Naruto yang hiperaktif itu hanya bisa diam karena kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya. Ia takut akan kehilangan Sakura.

" Bagimana?" tanya Naruto. Ino hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan Naruto pun mulai panic lagi. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dan membawanya dalam pangkuan. Ia pun menyentuh pipi Sakura yang sangat pucat itu. Yang lebih pucat dari warna kulit Sai. Pipinya yang biasanya merona itu dingin. Lalu Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik.

" Sakura-chan, sadarlah…kau akan baik-baik saja..ada aku disini!" bisik Naruto. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah pada Naruto. " Aku letih sekali, Naruto. Aku mau istirahat sebentar!"

" Tidak! Tetap buka matamu Sakura, aku tidak ingin kau pergi!"

" Aku sudah sangat letih Naruto!" ujar Sakura lemah. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya yang mulai mati rasa itu ke pipi Naruto. Menyentuh pipinya dan guratan kumis kucing itu. Naruto memegang telapak tangan Sakura erat. Naruto mulai menangis.

" Bodoh, jangan menangis. Kau kan Hokage…!" ledek Sakura masih dengan suaranya yang lemah. Tapi Naruto malah menambah tangisannya. Ia pun menghapus air mata Naruto. " Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, Naruto!"

" Tidak…aku tidak ingin kau pergi Sakura! Bertahanlah!"

" Hmmm..uhuk..uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk lagi. Kali ini tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa dan remuk akibat lilitan akar dan ledakan dari kunai miliknya dan ditambah lagi dengan penyakitnya yang kambuh. Naruto tak tahan lagi melihat Sakura menderita. Ia pun memanggil Ino.

" Ino..Ino…lakukan sesuatu..aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, Ino..!"teriak Naruto kalap. Tubuh Naruto gemetaran hebat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Ia telah mencoba kehilangan Sasuke dan sekarang ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Ino pun menjadi kebingungan dan langsung menhampiri Naruto dan Sakura. Ia memeriksa ulang tubuh Sakura. Mana tahu keajaiban datang dan membuat prediksinya tadi salah. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa di tolong lagi. Jantungnya juga sudah rusak. Dan bagian vital lainnya juga.

" Maaf…Naruto!" ujar Ino dengan isak tangisnya.

" Tak ada gunanya lagi, Naruto. Aku-" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto sudah menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. " Sssttt..! kau pasti bisa, Sakura. Kau itu kuat. Sangat kuat.!"

" Jangan menghiburku Naruto!"

" Kau harus kuat Sakura!"

" Aku tidak bisa!" perlahan penglihatan Sakura mulai mengabur dan kepalanya terasa pusing yang luar biasa. Perlahan pula ia menutup matanya. Naruto memandangi Sakura yang matanya telah tertutup tapi napasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan detak jantungnya masih terasa. " Na..ru…to!" panggil Sakura tersendat-sendat,

" Hmm..apa Sakura-chan?"

" Kau tahu kan lagu kesukaan ku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. " Tahu…aku tahu!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Mengingat lagu kesukaan Sakura waktu itu. " Maukah kau menyanyikannya, untukku Naruto!" pinta Sakura. " Tentu!" jawab Naruto dan mulai ambil suara untuk menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya itu.

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

Kaio terkejut dengan lirik yang baru dikeluarkan oleh mulut Naruto. Ia ingat bahwa lagu itu juga merupakan lagu kesukaannya diwaktu kecil. Mereka berdua selalu menyanyikan lagu itu. Di kota, lagu itu sangat terkenal dan seseorang dari kota pernah menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Sakura dan Kaio.

" Lagu itu!" Kaio angkat bicara dan berjalan ke tempat Sakura dan Naruto. Melihat pergerakan Kaio, dengan reflek Naruto berhenti bernyanyi dan berteriak kepada Kaio.

" Jangan mendekat!" teriak Naruto kepada Kaio dengan tatapan sangat marah. Tapi tangan Sakura yang memegang lengan baju Naruto bergerak. Masih dengan mata tertutup Sakura berbicara. " Tak apa, Naruto. Dia juga temanku. Maukah kau melanjutkan lagu itu!"

Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan lagunya. Ino, Sai dan para ninja lainnya hanya bisa menahan tangis melihat keadaan Sakura. Ino yang sedari tadi terisak, dapat terdiam karena pelukan Sai.

_Some find it in the face of their children _

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

Saat kata terakhir dari lagu yang baru ia nyanyikan. Naruto menggertakkan giginya berusaha menahan tangis. Dan mengelap bekas air matanya dengan lengan jubahnya. Ia tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan. Tapi dikarenakan Naruto berhenti menyanyi, Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang marah kearah Naruto.

" Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang mulai menghilang.

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

Tapi lirik selanjutnya, Naruto berhenti. Karena ia lupa dengan lirik selanjutnya. Tapi seseorang melanjutkannya.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

Kaio yang melanjutkan lirik lagu itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya terkejut. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah kepada Kaio. " Jadi kau masih ingat?" tanya Sakura pada Kaio.

Kaio mengangguk lemah dengan tatapan mata yang tetap tertuju pada Sakura yang di dekap erat oleh Naruto. " Sekarang kau benar-benar _find the deepest friendship._" Ujar Kaio. Sakura pun tersenyum dan meminta Naruto melanjutkan lagu tadi.

Uhuk…uhuk…Sakura terbatuk lagi dan kini napas menderu cepat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ino langsung memeriksa Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa diam. " Lanjutkan, Naruto!" pinta Sakura berusaha tenang.

_So, impossible as it may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_Cos who's to know which one you let go _

_Would have made you complete_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_At any given time or place_

Pada saat itu, mata Sakura mulai tertutup kembali. Naruto mengoyangkan tubuhnya lembut dan memanggil namanya. " Sakura-chan!"

" Naruto, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu, ku mohon dengarkan!" ujar Sakura dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Naruto mengganguk dan Sakura pun memegangi dadanya dengan kuat. " Kau adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiki, Naruto. Kau selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Kau yang juga mencintaiku tulus dan mengganggap aku kuat bukan lemah. Tapi sebenarnya aku ini memang lemah, aku-" uhuk…uhuk…

" Jangan bicara lagi!"

" Kumohon!" pintanya dengan tampang memelas. Naruto mengangguk. " Aku mengidap penyakit jantung, sejak kecil. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu. Tapi mungin karena ini adalah hari terakhirku, aku harus mengatakan ini.!" Uhuk…uhuk.." Sakura-chan!"

" Ino, berjuang juga teman terbaikku, Sai dan semuanya!"

Ino, Sai dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggangguk lemah.

" Kaio, kau juga teman baikku…jangan lupakan aku ya..dan aku minta maaf!"

" Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf..tapi kumohon Sakura..bertahanlah…ini semua salahku!" pinta Kaio dan mengucapkan kesalahanya. " Ini juga salahku!" jawab Sakura masih dengan mata tertutup. Sakura berusaha tenang dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

" Naruto, I love you!" bisik Sakura ke telinga Naruto. Ia terkejut dan tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dan akhirnya tangisnya pecah. " Me too..I love you so much!" jawab Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura yang lemah itu kuat seakan tak ingin melepasnya pergi.

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that __**make you mine**_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_**Cos you're my special thing**_

_I'm flying without wings_

_**And you're the place my life begin**_

_**And you'll be where it ends**_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy it brings_

_**I'm flying without wings**_

Bagian lirik ini, Sakura menyanyi dengan lambat dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tapi ia tetap menyanyi. Dan saat lirik terakhirnya, _I'm flying without wings_. Sakura menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan meninggal di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil nama Sakura, tapi kini ia telah pergi. Ia benar-benar terbang tanpa sayap. Kaio pertunduk lemas. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya dan tatapannya mulai kosong. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih menangis membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Sakura.

Saat itu juga. Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Kiba dan Shikamaru datang dari medan pertarungan yang lainnya. Mereka sangat kaget dengan mata yang terbelalak berlari kencang kearah Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke tertunduk lemas di samping tubuh Sakura dan memegang pipi dingin Sakura. Ia pergi dengan senyuman tersirat di bibirnya. Sasuke yang hanya bisa menangis saat matinya Itachi kini ia benar-benar menangis untuk Sakura. Orang yang pernah mencintainya. Dan Kakashi, hanya bisa tertunduk lemas merelakan kepergian murid tercintanya.

" Naruto…!" panggil Sasuke. " Sakura?"

" Sttttt…jangan ganggu..! dia lagi tidur..jangan ribut!" ujar Naruto lirih. Kini ia benar benar terpukul atas kematian Sakura sehingga dapat membuat Naruto kehilangan akal. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan memanggil nama Sakura.

" SAAAKUUURAAA!"

**~Fin~**


End file.
